A la Deriva
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Ocultos en una casa abandonada a mitad de camino entre el pueblo y el Santuario, Defteros y Dégel esperan la mañana de un día que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas.
**¡Hola! ¿A qué se debe este fic? A que amo ésta pareja y quiero escribir sobre ellos. Lo digo y lo repito, si no hay fics de ellos, pues bien, me encargaré de hacerlos yo xD**

 **El fic sería una historia dentro de mi otro fic "Algo de Él". Pero descuiden, a quiénes no lo han leído, no es necesario. Sólo deben saber que Kardia aquí está muerto ¡I'm sooo sorry! u.u**

 **Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi y la serie original a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Dijo que regresaría. Y lo cumplió.

Dégel, se hallaba sobre unas rocas, las ruinas de una antigua vivienda, que lindaba entre el pueblo y el Santuario. Una casa en medio de la nada misma. Estaba junto a una espesa vegetación, que nadie al parecer se había encargado de cuidar, quizá y antaño fuese un bello jardín. Pensó que tal vez allí vivió una familia, una pequeña. Quiso creer que esa roída vivienda, había albergado la calidez de una familia. Y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Ahora todo era un poco más sombrío, pues el moho y la vegetación convirtieron la antigua casa en hogar de alimañas y serpientes, de plantas silvestres y un hombre... con pesar sintió la soledad que allí había. Aplastaba en realidad.

Tragó saliva cuando se percató de que esa misma sensación le abrazaba cada vez que pisaba los dominios del Octavo Templo... Su corazón se estrujó un poco más recordando el tiempo que llevaba con esa soledad a cuestas, con el dolor que sus propias convicciones no le dejaba exteriorizar.

Llevaba una canasta con manzanas. Había dejado algunas como ofrenda y como un claro mensaje de que no lo había olvidado, sobre la tumba de Kardia. Otras las había traído consigo. Como un mensaje de paz.

No le había costado trabajo encontrar el lugar donde se refugiaba de la miradas enardecidas de quienes tenían conocimiento de su existencia.

—Llegas tarde, ¿dónde has estado?

El recién llegado dio un suspiro al verlo de pie sobre su hogar. Lo ignoró, mientras ingresaba a la casa y dejaba sobre una improvisada mesa de madera, lo que al parecer era un ciervo. Claro que Dégel no se molestó por el desaire, estaba acostumbrado a su huraño carácter, al menos, se estaba moldeando a él. Pero algo en Defteros le pareció extraño, sus ojos brillaban de una manera indescifrable, abstraídos de su entorno, perdidos en algún lugar lejos de allí. Dégel, bajo de las rocas y le siguió el paso.

—Mañana se hará anuncio del sucesor del Patriarca, pero Aspros no ha aparecido por el Santuario, pensé que quizá...

—¿Qué estaría conmigo?...—le cuestionó, el francés observó un poco más su aspecto, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.—No sé dónde está mi hermano... hace muchos años que no sé dónde está...

—Sigues protegiéndolo, como aquella noche en la arena de combate...

Dégel no terminó de hablar, pues las manos del gemelo, le sujetaron el cuello, arrastrándolo hacia la pared más cercana. Defteros no llevaba su mascara, y su rostro se vio peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Las manzanas rodaron por el suelo.

—No tengo que proteger a nadie Dégel, Aspros es mi hermano, pero hace tiempo que ambos elegimos caminos distintos, no intento protegerlo... quiero... salvarlo.

El francés se vio liberado de repente, cayendo al suelo junto a Defteros, tosió un par de veces antes de percatarse del sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo el gemelo. Se sujetaba la cabeza, luchaba contra algo, eso lo notó. Parecía tratar de controlar algo, pensó que era su propia furia.

Se incorporó del suelo, comenzando a juntar las manzanas que habían sido esparcidas en el arrebato del de cabellos azules. No lo ayudó, dejó que Defteros se revolcara de dolor en el suelo, mientras luchaba su batalla interna. Después de todo, él no tenía nada que ver en eso y lo cierto era que estaba molesto por el comportamiento tan agresivo de su compañero. Claro que a eso, no lo admitiría nunca. Dejó las manzanas sobre la mesa junto al animal muerto y aguardó.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el gemelo se restableciera, incorporándose a trompicones, para dejarse caer sobre el jergón que le servía de cama. Tenía la respiración descompuesta, y el sudor había cubierto gran parte de su cuerpo. Dégel se vio en la disyuntiva de ir a ayudarlo o aguardar por que se recuperara por sí solo. Arrugó un poco su entrecejo, tal vez era apresurado decir que comprendía al griego. La verdad era que, había días en que sus charlas fluían como si se trataran de dos amigos antiguos, luego desaparecía sin aviso y regresaba abstraído, ensimismado en su propia mente, indiferente a su presencia.

Opto por lo primero. Como siempre.

—Toma.

El gemelo observó el objeto que se posaba sobre la altura de su rostro. Un cuenco, dentro había agua.

—¿Dónde...?—calló incorporándose un poco para tomar el cuenco y beber. Claro que el agua había salido del propio cosmos de Dégel, a fin de cuentas, el manejaba el agua y el hielo a su antojo.—Gracias.

—¿Qué te sucede?—Dégel lo observó sereno, sus facciones siempre lo estaban.

—Supongo que no tengo un buen día—ironizó.

Dégel arrugó un poco más su ceño, tan sólo un poco dejando en claro que el comentario le había parecido inapropiado. Cerró sus ojos un momento y acomodó los lentes, antes de dar la vuelta y salir por donde había ingresado. Reprendiéndose internamente sus acciones. No debía estar allí al fin y al cabo, alimentando algo que estaba claro, no debía suceder. Sin embargo una fuerza mayor le arrastraba hasta los dominios del demonio, una fuerza clara que se extendía desde su interior buscando paz donde sólo había tempestad. Desde que Kardia falleciera, en su corazón sólo hubo furia y dolor, consumiendo su existencia de la peor manera, volviéndose un ser lúgubre y solitario.

—Espera—una mano le sostuvo el brazo, arrastrándolo dentro de la destruida casa, dentro de los brazos griegos. Él simplemente, se dejó abrazar—, no te vayas, no hoy.

Contó; uno, dos, tres. Listo, ya se sentía mejor.

—Compórtate Defteros—los brazos lo soltaron.

Ambos suspiraron. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado con eso? Dégel lo veía, veía la adoración dentro de esos ojos azules, veía como cada día, sus encuentros iban alimentando las entrañas de un amor que él no se sentía capaz de corresponder, pero simplemente lo dejaba hacer, se sentaba a su lado y en ocaciones le permitía una caricia, le permitía un contacto más intimo... un abrazo.

—Quédate a cenar—dijo arrastrándose sobre la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El _letrista_ asintió y buscó uno de los bancos que estaban a un lado de la mesa, lo movió para ubicarse a un lado del gemelo.

—No te muevas—no dijo más, pero el cosmos del acuariano pronto comenzó a descender la temperatura del lugar, envolviendo su cuerpo.

Dégel no era ningún tonto, y se había percatado de su excesivo sudor, producto del ataque anterior, también, con algo de congoja, se había percatado de los grados de más en la habitual temperatura del gemelo. Sólo hizo lo que el tiempo y la costumbre habían hecho con él; actuar ante una fiebre.

—No es necesario que desciendas tanto la temperatura, no soy Escorpio.

Dégel frenó todo movimiento, incluso su cosmos pareció disolverse en el tiempo. Observó los ojos de Defteros, quien de inmediato agachó su rostro en completo signo de arrepentimiento. El gemelo sabía que había sido brusco al decir algo como eso, al compararse con Kardia. Pero la sola idea de que sea el mismo Dégel quien los comparase le repugnaba. Él no deseaba ser un sustituto del Escorpión... ya no deseaba ser la sombra de nadie más. Por lo que su instinto le instaba a rechazar cuanto Dégel pudiera hacer, que le recordara a su fallecido amante.

Porque claro que lo sabía. Jamás en el tiempo que comenzaron con esa inusitada relación, el francés había nombrado al difunto Santo de Escorpio, jamás dijo algo de su pasado, de su intimidad junto al otro griego. Pero para nadie era desconocida su relación, incluso para un excluido como él.

Tampoco había pretendido sentir todo lo que experimentaba junto al joven de bellos rasgos y mirada indescifrable. Simplemente sucedió. Quizá y había sido su culpa, quizá si hubiera frenado a tiempo sus encuentros, si hubiera rechazado su primera ayuda en la arena, y la segunda ese mismo día en ese lugar, mientras curaba sus heridas... si tan sólo hubiera rechazado la presencia helada que le transmitía seguridad. Pero no lo hizo, dejó que comenzar a frecuentar su espacio, que se sentara a su lado sin mediar palabras y pronto se vio necesitando más de él, extrañando su presencia cuando las obligaciones en el Santuario los mantenía lejos, ahora mucho más con el inminente nombramiento del sucesor de Sage.

Mañana todo podía cambiar, y más que nunca necesitaba de la presencia de Dégel en su vida. era un bálsamo fresco en su mar de lava.

Pestañeó un par de veces, al percatarse que Dégel continuaba observándolo, ahora más severamente.

—Disculpa, sé que...

—Tú no eres Kardia, eso lo sé muy bien, tampoco pretendo que lo seas... Kardia fue un ser único y jamás habrá persona que pueda reemplazarlo, así que deja de pensar que busco en ti suplir la figura de Kardia en mi vida.

Defteros tragó saliva. Debería haberse sentido aliviado y hasta feliz por lo dicho por el francés, pero las palabras más que aliviar, se clavaban en su corazón, como claro recordatorio de que el de cabellos verdes nunca le correspondería. Dégel suspiró ¿Cuántos iba ya? se incorporó del banquillo y caminó hasta la salida, Defteros por un momento temió que se fuera, pero su rostro le advirtió que no lo haría.

—Iré por leña, no acostumbro a comer carne cruda...

Desapareció de su vista, gruñó con ofuscación antes de levantarse y seguirle los pasos, detestaba pensar en lo ridículo que se sentía al estar... enamorado...

••

Las llamas danzaban en su ritual en alabanza al viento, bajo su luz, Dégel se veía diferente, más humano y menos celestial; menos inalcanzable. Claro que Defteros no podía verlo de otra manera, estaba hipnotizado ante su presencia, ante sus adustos movimientos, mientras la carne se asaba en el fuego, junto a las manzanas.

No hubo muchas palabras entre ellos mientras acomodaban los leños recogidos y encendían la fogata mientras el gemelo se encargaba de preparar el animal. Dégel no estuvo muy convencido al principio, hacía tiempo que había restringido la carne de su dieta, sabía que proporcionaba las proteínas para que un guerrero se mantenga fuerte, pero al verduras también lo hacían, los cereales y la leche.

Pero por ésta vez, hizo una excepción. El olor era exquisito.

Y el sabor, lo fue más.

—Realmente esta delicioso, valió la pena quedarme a cenar—dijo lacónico.

Defteros dejó la presa que tenía entre manos y lo observó. Su colmillo se asomó formando junto a sus labios su tan peculiar sonrisa, si bien la forma en que hablaba el francés podía tomarse por burla e incluso menosprecio, sabía perfectamente que era todo lo contrario, era un cumplido sincero. Dégel realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Gracias, a decir verdad, si no fuera por ti, lo habría comido crudo, me gusta más.—La nariz de Dégel se arrugó en desagrado, provocando así que Defteros comenzara a reír más animado. Era un placer sacarle a ese impávido rostro más gestos que su siempre sereno semblante.—Bueno, ya sabes, los demonios no son especialmente cuidadosos en sus dietas.

—Tú no eres un demonio... nadie debería considerarte como un demonio.—Defteros paró en seco su risa enfocando su mirada en los violáceos ojos del aguador—, vivir como hasta ahora no debió ser fácil, aún en el Santuario hay quienes desconocen tu existencia, y aquellos que lo hacen parecen dispuestos a ignorarla... me pregunto por qué Aspros permitió que eso sucediera... él tiene una imagen intachable y una voz fuerte dentro de la Orden, si lo hubiera deseado, tú estarías junto a nosotros, sin esa... mascara.

—Aspros pasó nuestra niñez protegiéndome—la conversación había tomado un rumbo que no le agradaba, odia hablar de su hermano, ahora más que nunca—; incluso cuando ya había obtenido su Armadura...

—La Armadura de Géminis te eligió a ti.

—La Armadura es de mi hermano—escupió. Degél ladeo el rostro, observando el fuego que poco a poco se consumía. La noche estaba fría, pero claro, él no lo sentía.

Apretó sus puños, debía decírselo, no le agradaba el Santo de Géminis, había algo que envolvía a Aspros que le erizaba la piel, un aura peligrosa que pareciese estar a punto de estallar, como un cosmos que se maximiza en un solo punto antes de hacer implosión.

—Aquella vez, el día del combate en la arena, yo fui a hacer el debido reporte al Patriarca.

—Eso ya lo sé, no me interesa que le hayas hablado de mi presencia allí, ¿a qué viene eso?

—No sólo hablé de ti, sino que... hice una petición formal para que tu hermano sea retirado de la elección para suceder al Patriarca—el asombró transformó el rostro de Defteros—, sé que él tuvo que ver con las muertes en Delfos, por más que te empeñes en cubrir su maldito pellejo.

Dégel estaba enfadado, sólo así el francés se permitía hablar a bocajarro. El silencio se hizo presente, y quizá Defteros también debería sentirse molesto, pero su hermano hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en un desconocido para él, desquiciado, cometiendo actos que bien podrían valerle la cabeza. Pero aún se aferraba a la tonta idea de verse como antaño junto a él, sin oscuros pensamientos y el extraño peso del odio comiendo cada día un poco más, la consciencia de ambos.

No, no se enfadó, en vez de eso, se acercó matando toda distancia con el francés para rodearlo con sus brazos y apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Dégel. Era tan tranquilizador, como una droga supresora que inhibía todos sus sentidos. Como tantas otras veces, Dégel se lo permitió sin más, pero esta vez fue distinto... sus brazos se cerraron entorno al torso del gemelo, compartiendo así la primera demostración de afecto que le precederían a una noche que ninguno iba a imaginar siquiera...

—¿Por qué crees en mí?—soltó la pregunta, justo cuando la última llama se perdía en la espesa negrura de la noche, ahora sólo estaban ellos y la tenue luz de una luna menguante.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes... no eres un demonio Defteros, no eres una mala persona... eres un milagro.

No, el milagro era él. El milagro era Dégel.

La yema de su pulgar surcó la mejilla retirándole unos mechones de cabellos, tocando sus labios, pálidos y suaves, dos finas lineas que habían sido creadas para adorarlas... y él deseaba adorar ese rostro siempre, por más que las cosas no estuvieran a su favor, y que tal vez el recuerdo del Santo de Escorpio pesara demasiado sobre ambas cabezas. Suspiró, incorporándose antes de cometer una locura.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ven—le extendió la mano, ayudando así al francés a incorporarse.

Dégel aún temblaba por el reciente contacto, provocando un mutismo que no sabía como romper, simplemente las palabras nadaban en su garganta para morir en su muda boca. El ardor en su pecho lo había puesto en alerta, hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba algo igual; placer.

Ingresaron nuevamente a la destruida casa, Defteros encendió un quemador para iluminar la estancia y rebuscó en un baúl viejo y mohoso. Dégel prestó atención a los movimientos del gemelo mientras seguía perdido en las recién descubiertas emociones en su pecho. Unos minutos después, Defteros tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba hacia el jergón, donde se dejó caer, observándolo ansioso, como una silenciosa invitación a imitarlo. Se ubicó a su lado, aguardando por aquello que al parecer, tenía emocionado al griego.

Defteros le entregó un cuaderno, simple sin caratula, su tapa era fina y hecha con pedazos de otros libros, dentro había hojas, llenas de letras. Pasó su mirada del libro al gemelo unas dos veces.

—Quiero que lo leas, no ahora, pero... me gustaría que lo hicieras.—a pesar de la escasa luz, Dégel pudo apreciar el sonrojo que decoraba el tostado rostro de Defteros, sonrió—, bueno, es que a ti te gusta leer y esas cosas, así que...

—¿Esto te pertenece?—dijo emocionado.

—Solía escribir mucho antes, cuando Aspros era entrenado y yo tenía que recluirme en el Templo de Géminis, me aburría, así que una mujer me entregó este cuaderno junto a una pluma y tinta... cometí varios errores al principio, porque a decir verdad, aprendí a leer y escribir prácticamente solo. Aspros me ayudaba cuando tenía tiempo, pero él siempre estaba ocupado siendo "el mejor de todos"...

Dégel se sintió feliz de comprender que al fin Defteros había confiado en él, entregándole algo tan íntimo como sus memorias, sus pensamientos y tal vez, sus deseos. Estaba ansioso por poder leer lo que la mente del gemelo pensaba e imaginaba...

—Gracias, lo leeré apenas llegue a mi Templo... gracias Defteros.

Ocultos en una casa abandonada a mitad de camino entre el pueblo y el Santuario, Dégel sintió después de tanto tiempo a su corazón latir en busca de pasión nuevamente. Sintió como el brillo en sus ojos calentaba sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de carmín, adornando su semblante de un irresistible aire de inocencia que Defteros, ya no pudo resistir.

El toque suave en sus labios, el tranquilo respirar del francés y sus ojos entrecerrados, le hablaron más de lo que muchas palabras podrían decir jamás. Al fin tenía el privilegio de tocarlo, de adorarlo como ese corazón suyo le dictaba que lo hiciera. Sus manos acariciaron con temor y respeto su larga cabellera mientras los instintos dejaban nulos los razonamientos. Dégel se aferró a sus brazos.

El besó cobró vida cuando, sin percatarse el uno ni el otro, cayeron recostados sobre el jergón, enfrentados y unidos, Defteros apretaba el cuerpo del menor contra sí, temiendo romper la atmósfera y deshacer el hechizo en el que estaban inmersos, tocó con la punta de sus dedos la mano de Dégel, y fue el francés quien unió la suya con la otra más grande.

Pero nada era para siempre, y el besó concluyó. Dégel hundió su rostro en el pecho del gemelo, confundido por lo que acababa de hacer, mas no arrepentido. Había deseado hacerlo, había deseado que Defteros lo besara desde hacía tiempo, reprimiendo ese sentir, acallando la voz en un rincón de su inconsciencia. Sintió la mano del peli azul acariciar con suavidad su espalda, y se sintió un miserable al tener tantas dudas ante una persona que no las tenía, ante una persona que...

—Te amo, Dégel... creo que es necesario que lo sepas antes de seguir con todo esto...

—Lo sé...Defteros...

—No. Calla, también lo sé.

Las palabras sólo lastimarían, sólo incordiarían en ese lugar donde comenzaba a respirarse sosiego. Dégel alzó su rostro viendo por primera vez al gemelo en completa vulnerabilidad, y era hermoso, nadie podría negarlo. Acarició su rostro maravillado por las reacciones que sus simples manos avivaban en su compañero. Esta vez fue él quien inició un nuevo beso, aferrándose con todas sus ganas y deseos al cuello de Defteros.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

A la deriva de sus sentimientos, se dejó amar por quien lo amaba.

Defteros, lo recostó temblando por la suavidad de la piel que poco a poco se exponía ante sus ojos. Una criatura perfecta, sin rastros de vellos, una piel tersa y pálida como la luna. Sus manos acariciaron el vientre, observando como Dégel mantenía su mirada fija en él, como poco a poco su tensión cedía, como poco a poco comenzaba a ser de él... con cuidado retiró sus lentes y besó cada parpado.

Tragó saliva y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo, abrazando y suspirando con pesadez, hundió su rostro en la madeja de cabellos verdes. El francés confundido, lo abrazó también, Defteros se veía descompuesto.

—¿Qué sucede?—su voz se ahogaba.

—Discúlpame—Dégel arrugó su ceño—, no quiero obligarte a hacerlo, no quiero que tampoco tú te obligues a estar conmigo como una deuda a pagar... no quiero que...

Dégel lo apartó bruscamente, sentándose sobre el lecho. Temblaba.

—¿Piensas que hago esto para pagar una deuda? ¿Crees que estoy contigo para suplantar a Kardia, para recordar lo que Kardia hacía conmigo? ¡¿Acaso sigues con esas ideas a pesar de que te remarqué que no era así?!—alzó la voz.

—No es eso—sonrió con ternura, una increíble para alguien como él—, Dégel no quiero sustituir el lugar que Kardia tiene en tu corazón, quiero mi propio lugar, quiero hacerte el amor sin ninguna duda nadando ente nosotros... quiero que hagamos el amor, Dégel, no obligarnos a ambos a hacerlo, no quiero forzar nada entre nosotros.

Sus palabras lo dejaron tieso y pronto toda la tensión que había entre ellos desapareció. Dégel sonrió feliz.

—No me estás obligando, no te hubiera besado en primera instancia, quería hacerlo Defteros, deseaba que me besaras, como deseo esto también.

Lo abrazó, apretó nuevamente su cuerpo estremecido por lo que sucedía entre ellos, lo besó ya sin contenerse, rudo y posesivo, apartando la camisa lejos para así poder por fin conocer su piel en esplendor, regocijándose en la curva al final de su espalda. Volvieron al lecho, arrojados en besos y caricias que buscaban amoldarse rápidamente a los deseos contenidos. Defteros deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello, gozando de los temblores que experimentaba la criatura que estaba debajo suyo, bello y sonrojado, jadeando con delicadeza y lujuria ¿Cómo era eso posible? Cada minuto se maravillaba más y más de ese francés. Se incorporó un poco para poder quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero se detuvo. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, observando los parpados fuertemente apretados de Dégel, su boca entreabierta y el subir y bajar de su pecho, y reparó al fin de que sus sueños, sus deseos se convertían en realidad.

Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con aquel perfecto hombre.

Dégel gruñó ante el nuevo abstraimiento de su amante. Despegó sus parpados para vislumbrar al gemelo, percatándose de que Defteros estaba inmóvil sobre él, con ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Empero a diferencia de la primera vez, en su mirada no había incertidumbre, no estaba el velo turbio que empañaba sus ojos. No, Dégel se sintió arder al notar la mirada cargada de admiración que portaba Defteros, sonrió, se sintió genuinamente feliz.

El peli azul alzó su mano, buscando su mejilla, la acarició y acto seguido se agacho para volver a besarlo, los labios de Dégel tan nuevos y anhelados se habían convertido en tan corto tiempo, en una adicción de la cual se sentía incapaz de salir, y así era perfecto, ser adicto a los besos del francés. Bajó por el cuello nuevamente, por el pecho, su vientre, el corazón parecía dispuesto a escaparse del pecho, desbordado de emociones, mientras probaba cada rincón de la pálida piel, agradeciendo con cada beso, los tímidos gemidos que expulsaba el peli verde.

Se decidió al fin por despojarse de sus atavíos, mostrándose desnudo ante su amante, orgulloso ante la esquiva y avergonzada mirada del menor. Se arrodilló posando sus manos sobre el pantalón de Dégel, quitando la prenda, exponiendo la figura francesa y su insipiente erección. Una belleza sin par.

—¿Estás bien?—volvió a recostarse, abrazando a Dégel pegando su pecho a la espalda del francés.

Besaba su nuca y acariciaba su cintura, mientras el viento se colaba por las múltiples grietas de esa vivienda, Dégel tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

—Sí, ¿y tú? Pareces nervioso—Defteros sonrió sobre la piel de su hombro, dando un pequeño mordisco.

—Lo estoy, después de todo, eres tú quien esta aquí en mis brazos.

Dégel giró quedando frente a frente, desnudos en el viejo jergón. Acarició los cabellos salvajes del gemelo, si bien estaba ansioso y sabía que Defteros también lo estaba, no quería interrumpir ese momento demasiado especial, él no era una persona romántica, y el griego era claro que tampoco, pero en esos momentos, ocultos en esa casa perdida podían serlos, nadie lo sabría nunca, a nadie debía interesarles, era su momento, su intimidad.

—Así... estoy aquí.

La noche vagaba lenta, y la mañana de un día clave ahora parecía lejana. Mientras Defteros besaba los labios del hombre que amaba, mientras los brazos de Dégel se aferraban al cuello del gemelo y sus piernas se abrían dando refugio a un nuevo sentimiento. Después de tantas lágrimas y de haber creído que su pasión había muerto junto a Kardia, esa noche algo despertaba en su interior, al tiempo que la primera estocada de dolor le recordaba lo vivo que estaba. Contuvo el aliento, entre los cortos y certeros vaivenes que imponía Defteros abrió más sus piernas tratando de acomodar el imponente cuerpo del gemelo entre ellas. Defteros tomó al francés por sus caderas alzando y arqueando el cuerpo para poder colar una mano por detrás de su espalda y así poder ubicarse de rodillas, colocando el cuerpo de Dégel en sus muslos. Los brazos del francés seguían aferrados a su cuello, y su cabeza se hundía en su hombro y cabellos, enloqueciéndolo con los jadeos que emitía cerca de su oído.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo se acomodaba al suyo, movió sus caderas con desespero, marcando un ritmo cadencioso, disfrutando de los constantes cambios en el rostro de Dégel, viendo como su palidez natural se enrojecía con cada beso suyo.

Defteros gruñía, aferrando más sus manos a la espalda y cadera del francés, conmovido quiso ocultar una furtiva lágrima, pero Dégel a pesar de su defectuosa vista, la vio. Hasta ese momento fue que dimensionó lo que podía llegar a sentir Defteros en su interior, y tan sólo era la punta del iceberg, Dégel no sabía de los constantes encuentros con su hermano que terminaban en discusiones acaloradas, frustrandolo ante la imposibilidad de recuperar a su hermano de la espesa negrura donde comenzaba a hundirse. No sabía – incluso Defteros desconocía – los experimentos que estaba haciendo Aspros en él, practicando el Satan Imperial en su propio hermano, como ese día, cuando probó la efectividad de su poder al aplicar la técnica e indicarle que mate al ciervo, Defteros había vuelto en sí después de ver la sangre del animal derramarse, pero las consecuencias ya estaban en su cuerpo, las horas estaban contadas. Como todos los días buscaría a su hermano en Star Hill, y allí, Aspros culminaría con su plan... tan sólo faltaban un par de horas...

Defteros no lo sabía, pero la mañana del día que comenzaba, derramaría en el sagrado suelo del Santuario, su propia sangre...

No lo sabía y no le importó en ese momento, cuando en sus brazos se encontraba aquel hombre. No le importó, ocupado en disfrutar lo que para el gemelo era una bendición. Recibir el amor de Dégel, su cuerpo, su íntimos gemidos era simplemente una bendición. Volvió a recostar su cuerpo sobre el lecho apresurando sus embestidas, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante las descargas que viajaban por su cuerpo.

Dégel se aferró a la espalda de Defteros cuando la presión en su bajo vientre se hicieron intensas, apresando así aún más su cuerpo contra el del gemelo, un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la mano cerrarse sobre su miembro. Era tal las emociones que le desbordaban, que él – a diferencia de Defteros – derramó las lágrimas que en su interior se habían acumulado, ahogándose en el llanto que despertó con fuerza, al tiempo que el griego llegaba al orgasmo y lo abrazaba con posesión, con devoción y amor... él llegó al orgasmo cinco segundos después, todo su cuerpo sudaba...

Exhausto, Defteros cayó a un lado, acariciando los húmedos cabellos, tal vez no había sido el mejor de los encuentros, pero estaba seguro que tendrían días más apacibles para poder conocerse a la perfección. Lo deseaba con ahincó.

—Eres hermoso...—la mano quitó las gotas de sudor de la frente.—Espero que entiendas lo que esto ha significado para mí.

Dégel asintió. A lo lejos, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse.

—Hoy será un día importante...

Defteros no dijo nada... el destino ya estaba marcado, sólo esperaba que la luz de Dégel siga alumbrando el camino que él fraguó entre las sombras.

••

Se acomodó en el sillón de su amada biblioteca, la puerta de la misma estaba cerrada, quería la privacidad que sólo los libros le darían, en tan sólo un par de horas, el nuevo Patriarca sería anunciado. Dégel, ajeno todavía a lo que ocurriría en la Sala del Templo Principal, tomó el cuaderno de Defteros en sus manos, abriendo el _alma_ del gemelo para comenzar a leerla. Una sonrisa de fascinación brilló en su rostro. No podía aguardar a su próximo encuentro para felicitarlo por su talento y quizá, repetir lo que ocurrió esa noche en aquella casa perdida en el camino.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Mi próximo fic de ellos no será tan tristón ni trágico. Creo que será un AU entonces xD_

 _Sin más, será hasta la próxima ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
